


Blood and Spit and Spume

by Jumes_Sunderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Detectives, Gen, Investigations, Murder, Murder Mystery, Private Investigators, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumes_Sunderland/pseuds/Jumes_Sunderland





	Blood and Spit and Spume

In the old days, back before space travel, the work of a Praetor had been a simple life. On Terra they'd taken blood, hair, spit, spume. Ran it through machines, traced it through the records. And out of that mess was a murderer found and justice served. They couldn't have imagined that a person could rewrite their DNA. That their machines could fight back against them. That their records held things as interested in you as you were in them.  
Praetor Chen Li knelt beside the victim. Subject was about fifty. Sallow cheeks. Thinning grey hair. Pneumatic drill replacing his left forearm. Smoke curling from the cauterised hole in his chest. A common worker, but for the dataport jammed into the back of his skull. Expensive tech to manufacture, expensive tech to implant. Who'd spend that much money on a menial?  
Blood and spit and spume. Oh, for an simple life.  
Praetor Chen Li jacked his dataspike into the port, and saw through the eyes of a dead man.


End file.
